(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device having a backlight unit that operates in synchronization with a display image.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), are display devices that display images by varying the amount of transmitted light for pixels using dielectric anisotropy of liquid crystal in which a twist angle varies in accordance with an applied voltage. These liquid crystal displays are advantageous due to their lightweight, small size, and low power consumption, as compared with a cathode ray tube which is a representative image display device.
The liquid crystal display generally includes a liquid crystal panel assembly and a backlight unit that is provided at a rear side of the liquid crystal panel assembly and supplies light to the liquid crystal panel assembly.
When the liquid crystal panel assembly is composed of an active liquid crystal panel assembly, the liquid crystal panel assembly includes a pair of transparent substrates, a liquid crystal layer interposed between the transparent substrates, polarizing plates disposed on the outside of the transparent substrates, a common electrode provided on an inner surface of one of the transparent substrates, pixel electrodes and switches provided on an inner surface of the other transparent substrate, color filters that supply red, green and blue colors to three sub-pixels forming one pixel, and the like.
The liquid crystal panel assembly is supplied with light emitted from the backlight unit and transmits or blocks the light using the liquid crystal layer so as to form the predetermined image.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.